


Don't talk with your mouth full

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bondage, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Creampies, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Raffle Prize, Rough Sex, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap sans mentioned, honeymustard - Freeform, swapfell papyrus mentioned, underfell muffet mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Red is tired of being the friend with benefits. The listening ear. The quickie in the closet.





	Don't talk with your mouth full

**Author's Note:**

> This is a raffle prize for Gasterass on tumblr.

No more of this shit. He finally had Stretch where he wanted him. Tied to the bed and at his mercy. Now the orange bastard couldn’t do jack shit. No more random gropes, dirty quickies at the station that left Red still horny and frustrated. Red was tired of being the easy booty call. Of hearing Stretch harp on and on about his brother and how happy (and loud) Blue was with Slim.  

 

He was a Fell Monster damnit and he was raised with the mentality of ‘ _ if you want it, take it _ ’ and it was time for Stretch to be his little collared bottom bitch.    
A vial of Muffet’s special drink slipped into their binge night left the taller skeleton pliable. Easy enough for Red to use BLUE magic and shackle the slippery bastard in place. Now that he was there, Red wasn’t doing to stop until HE was satisfied.    
  
Stretch was barely conscious while Red worked his magic up. The bright orange rod standing at attention after just a few knowing touches. Even high off his mind Stretch was a fucking whore for pleasure. Which was good since Red had wasted no time settling himself over the rigid flesh to rub it at his swollen folds long enough to lube it before sliding down to the very hilt. Hard magic parting his hungry cunt to nestle happily somewhere deep in his belly.    
Stretch shouldn’t have been able to move, he was aware of everything, but his body should have been paralyzed. Despite that his hips twitched and twisted. Seeking to thrust into Red’s hungry second mouth. Pathetically pleading whines emanating from frozen non-existent lips. 

 

“Hah! Yer really are a greedy slut!” Red heckled mercilessly. He had only swiveled his hips a bit to stimulated his clit but Stretch was the one that came. The warm seed splattering Red’s insides before bubbling out where they joined in thick globs. The orgasm doing nothing to flag the erection still firm and twitching. Stretch still giving frenzied twitches of his hips. “ Me thinks ah found one of yer kinks. Ya like being tied up and powerless don't cha bitch?” The cock gave an excited twitch at the dirty talk and named calling. “Bahaha! Ya even like when I call ya names! Thought ya were all suave words and honey. Walking around like nuthin bothers ya but yer just a loose slut looken fer someone ta take control”    
  
Stretch’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushing prettily before his head jerked forward rapidly. Some of the toxin wearing off enough for him to move his neck. The cock inside Red’s pussy gave another jolt, depositing just a bit more of the cloyinging thick cum inside him. 

  
“Heh, Bitch, Say it, Say ya wanna be my personal little pet. Yer cock is mine to use an yer pussy is mah personal dumpster” Red cajoled meanly while bouncing his hips. Their flesh meeting in sticky, bruising, smacks. Their combined juices splattering off to the side from the force. 

His smirk widening further when Stretch struggled to open his mouth. The faintly glowing tongue and slackened jaw struggling to form any words.   
  
“Come on Honey Pot. Give me the magic word and i’ll give ya a treat” Red didn’t stop his rapidly increasing pace. For what he had planned he needed just a bit more of Stretch’s cum inside. Enough to give him a pooch. He wanted to feel the cum sloshing around inside him. Feel it bubble out of his gaping pussy.    
  
“Pl...ples..”   
  
“There we go!” Raking his sharpened distal phalanges painfully down Stretch’s ribs, he brought one down to rub furious circles at his swollen clit. Grunting he slammed his hips down painfully, engulfing Stretch’s cock to the hilt. His walls clamping around it spasmodically. His hot, ruby colored slick squirting down orange thighs joined by more of Stretch’s cum. The papyrus releasing his thick magic at the stimulating visage before him.   
  
Red panted taking just a moment to catch his breath before pulling himself off of Stretch’s still hard cock. Ignoring Stretch’s needy whine and betrayed look.   
Hadn’t Red just promised he was going to use his cock? To give him a trea-   
  
“HMPH” Stretch grunted head slamming back into the pillow from the sudden weight on his mandible.    
  
Red had planted himself cunt first on Stretch’s open mouth. Groaning salaciously at the creamy slide of the seed dripping out of his body on to Stretch’s tongue. Nothing beat a good face sitting to show your new pet their place.   
  
“Eat up cum slut!” Red cackled breathily. He was going to have so much fun tonight. Let’s see Stretch try to complain about shit now with his mouth full of his own cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or comment to let me know if you like it!


End file.
